creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Autem - Kapitel 4
Kapitel 4 – Das Ende aller Dinge Business as usual Zwei Wochen lang geht die Welt nun schon vor die Hunde. Dieser Typ, der die SCP ausgelöscht hat, plante offenbar uns alle zu vernichten. Irgendwer hat ihn gestoppt. Die Menschheit hat trotzdem einiges abgekriegt. Fast ein Viertel ist tot, Städte und ganze Länder versinken in Chaos und Anarchie. Derjenige, der den Gott in Spe gekillt hat, hat tolle Botschaften von Frieden und Einigkeit in die Köpfe aller Menschen projiziert. Geiler Scheiß. Alles wird anders. Die Menschheit ändert sich und jeder kann in Frieden leben. Tolle Vision. Sorry Kumpel, aber so ticken wir nicht. Der Spaß hielt keine Woche, dann hat die Menschheit ihr liebstes Hobby wieder entdeckt: Sich gegenseitig dezimieren. Ja, jeder kann irgendwas. Ich nehme mich davon nicht aus. Seit die Welt brennt müssen Sarah und ich uns nicht mehr verstecken. Das Beste aber ist die Auswahl an Zielpersonen. Mörder und Vergewaltiger wo man hinschaut. Das Paradies für unseres Gleichen… Die Tage sehen so aus, dass wir durch die zerstörten Straßen wandern und uns in zwielichtigen Kneipen betrinken. Sehen wir ein Verbrechen oder hören etwas von einer möglichen Zielperson, regeln wir das. Ein neues Bier donnert vor mir auf den Tisch und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sarah stößt mit mir an, dann wird sie ernst. „So machen wir nicht weiter. Dieser Something Worse war nicht eingeplant. Trotzdem brauche ich dich für etwas Wichtiges. Das hat sich nicht geändert, nur weil die Welt kaputt ist. Im Gegenteil.“ Die üblichen, kryptischen Aussagen. Eigentlich gehe ich gar nicht mehr darauf ein. Diesmal scheint sie aber genau das zu wollen. Na gut. „Seit ich dich kenne orakelst du von deinem großer Plan. Willst du mir jetzt endlich die Details offenbaren?“ Sie sieht mich an, trinkt einen großen Schluck und holt tief Luft. „Nein. Für den Moment reicht es, dir zu sagen, dass diese kleinen Würmer, die wir in letzter Zeit erledigen unwichtig sind. Sie halten uns nur auf und beeinträchtigen das Gleichgewicht nicht.“ Hat Sarah sich da gerade verplappert? Ich reiße die Augen auf und sie scheint kurz entsetzt zu sein. „Was? Welches Gleichgewicht?“ „Jetzt nicht. Bald. Aber zur Sache. Wir hängen nicht grundlos seit Tagen hier herum…“ Ihr war da tatsächlich etwas herausgerutscht. „Stopp. So schnell lasse ich mich diesmal nicht abspeisen. Welches Gleichgewicht, Sarah?“ Ihre Augen sind zwar durchgehend Schwarz, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sie gerade verdreht. „Hör zu. Am Tisch hinter mir. Der junge Kerl mit dem Anzug und der roten Krawatte. Siehst du ihn?“ Keine Chance, weiter zu bohren. Aber ich komme später darauf zurück. „Ja.“ Wie sollte ich den Kerl auch nicht sehen? Viel zu jung für einen Ort wie diesen. Ein Designeranzug und manikürte Nägel. Ein Wunder, dass er lebend hier angekommen ist. Im Leben schafft er es nicht mehr hier raus. „Was ist mit ihm? Soll ich den Kleinen jetzt etwa beschützen?“ Meine Freundin beginnt teuflisch zu grinsen. „Im Gegenteil. Er ist dein Ziel.“ Ungläubig starre ich sie an. „Willst du mich verarschen? Abgesehen davon, dass der Typ auf dem Heimweg eh von irgendwem umgebracht wird, sieht er nicht aus wie ein Killer.“ „Das ist er aber. Sein Name ist Vergo und er ist einer der Gründe, aus denen du existierst.“ Killer unter sich „Vergo? Ich kenn den Typ. Hab seinen Namen online sehr oft gelesen. Warum in aller Welt sollte ich ihn töten? Er tut das gleiche wie wir. Er fängt Kinderschänder und Mörder und massakriert sie dann vor laufenden Kameras. Dass er sie danach verspeist ist zwar etwas strange, aber mein Gott, lass ihm den Spaß.“ Sarahs Bierkrug pfeift an meinem Kopf vorbei und zerspringt an der Wand. Sie springt auf und donnert mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Das allein würde mich nicht beeindrucken, aber es scheint, als würde sie plötzlich eine Art Aura umgeben. Man kann sie nicht sehen und doch ist es, als Sei sie in schwarze Schatten gehüllt. Als sie spricht, donnert ihre Dämonenstimme durch den ganzen Laden. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass sie nach belieben auch in dieser sprechen kann. „Du bestimmst die Ziele nicht. Du tust, was ich sage. Ich habe dich geschaffen.“ Nicht nur ich fahre zusammen. Die ganze Kneipe starrt uns an. Nachdem wir am Tisch saßen, hatte Sarah ihre Sonnenbrille abgenommen. Zwei Gäste, die nun ihre schwarzen Augen sehen, verlassen fluchtartig den Raum. Ihr ist es völlig egal. Sie ist außer sich. Ich weiß, ich kann nicht sterben, aber scheiße, sie will mich in Stücke reißen. Die Tür! Nein, keine Chance. Sie findet mich überall, außerdem kann sie meine Gedanken lesen. Ein Gedanke rast in meinem Kopf herum. Wer ist sie? Nein, was ist sie? „Was ich bin?“ Das übersteigt deine Vorstellungskraft, Darling.“ Darling? Ernsthaft? „Und ja, ich werde dich in Fetzen reißen, wenn du nicht gehorcht und das wirst auch du nicht überleben.“ Okay, ich bin geliefert. Mein Blick fällt auf mein Opfer. Er ist aufgestanden und sieht konzentriert zu uns herüber. Seine Hand umklammert einen Gegenstand in seiner Jacke. Ich schaue ihm direkt in die Augen. „Lauf, Vergo! Mach schon, weg hier!“ Er reagiert nicht. Starrt mich einfach weiter an. Nicht ängstlich, nein, bloß interessiert. Sarah fährt herum und zeigt auf ihn. „Du bleibst. Du und deines Gleichen, ihr zerstört das Gleichgewicht. Ich werde euch vernichten.“ Vergo zieht ein kleines Beil aus seiner Tasche. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass er mit der anderen Hand die ganze Zeit auf seinem Handy getippt hat. Er lässt es fallen und stürmt auf Sarah zu. Sie wedelt mit der Hand durch die Luft und der Killer fliegt durch den Laden. Mit einem lauten Krachen schlägt er auf den Thresen. Das Messer fällt herab und er rutscht benommen zu Boden. Sarahs Blick bohrt sich wieder in mich. „Los, töte ihn!“ Wie im Traum stehe ich da, mein Bier noch in der Hand. Was passiert hier? „Los!“ Außer unserem Trio sind alle Gäste inklusive der Bedienung geflohen. Ich ziehe die Pistole aus meinem Hosenbund und entsichere sie in Zeitlupe. Langsam hebe ich die Waffe… und richte die Mündung auf Sarah. „Nein. Nicht ihn. Er tut, was wir tun. Was ich tue.“ Shit. Meine Stimme und meine Waffe zittern um die Wette. Seit Monaten ziehe ich mit dieser Frau durch die Welt. Wir kämpfen zusammen, wir trinken zusammen und die meiste Zeit vögeln wir auch zusammen. Jetzt bedrohe ich sie mit einer Knarre. Sie fängt an zu lachen. Die Wände beben fast vom Hall ihrer grollenden Stimme. „Darling, du kannst mich nicht töten. Das hast du nicht drauf. Außerdem ist es unmöglich.“ „Aber…“ Weiter komme ich nicht. Eine Gruppe von Personen poltert die Treppe zum Lokal herunter. Vorn weg stürmt ein riesiger Kerl mit langen, klebrigen Haaren und einem verschlissenen Ledermantel. Er hat zwei verschieden farbige Augen. Sleepless! „Mein Kumpel Vergo hier sagt, ihr wollt ihn umbringen?“ Überraschend geschmeidig für seinen Körperbau schlängelt er sich auf mich zu. Meine Pistole zeigt noch immer auf Sarah. Mit der linken Hand ziehe ich den Revolver und richte ihn auf Sleepless. „Das hier geht euch nichts an. Schnapp dir Vergo und verpisst euch.“ Bevor er antworten kann übernimmt Sarah. Sie schaut mich an. Ihre schwarzen Augen bohren sich in meinen Kopf. „Der hier sollte dein letztes Ziel werden. Danach kannst du tun, was du willst. Ich bei dir. Also töte die zwei. Du bist so weit.“ Die anderen Killer im Raum stehen nur verwirrt da. Sie glotzen abwechselnd auf Sarah und mich. Ein Gedanke flammt in meinem Kopf auf. Gleichzeitig ändert sich Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hat wahrscheinlich vor mir erkannt, dass ich es endlich begriffen habe. „Ich weiß nicht, was du bist und wahrscheinlich kann ich dich wirklich nicht töten, aber du, Darling, kannst überhaupt niemanden töten.“ Sie weicht etwas zurück. Meine Erkenntnis verunsichert sie. Unfassbar. Sie hat keine Angst vor mir, aber vor dem, was ich tuen kann. „Seit ich dir begegnet bin, bin ich es, der die Drecksarbeit macht. Du bist kein Mensch, aber aus irgend einem Grund kannst du uns auch nichts tun.“ Es platzt aus mir heraus. Alle Zweifel, das Gefühl, benutzt zu werden, eine unbedeutende Schachfigur zu sein… Alles. „Los hau ab, Sarah. Ich bin nicht länger deine Marionette. Für immer bei mir bleiben? Klar doch. Scheiße, sobald du mich nicht mehr brauchst, bin ich tot.“ „Autem, ich…“ Es interessiert mich nicht. Niemand interessiert mich. Die Killerelite, die sich um uns versammelt hat, das Ende der Welt. Nichts. Jetzt gibt es nur Sarah und mich. „Ruhe! Sag mir einmal im Leben die Wahrheit. Die ganze Wahrheit, oder verschwinde für immer.“ Sarah schnauft. Sie scheint…enttäuscht? Langsam schüttelt sie den Kopf und starrt zu Boden. Als sie aufsieht, spricht sie zum ersten Mal, seit unser Streit begonnen hat, mit ihrer Frauenstimme. „Okay.“ Sie flüstert beinahe. „Die Wahrheit also. Na gut…“ Sie stellt sich mitten in den Raum. Vergo, Sleepless und ihre Begleiter erinnern mich an Hauskatzen, die zum ersten Mal vor einer lebenden Maus in Stellung gehen. Zum Sprung bereit, aber vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation. Ich sehe wahrscheinlich eher aus wie die Maus. Dann beginnt Sarah zu reden. Auch ohne ihre Dämonenstimme würde ihr jeder lauschen. Das Ende aller Dinge „Das es soweit kommen musste ist allein die Schuld von Subjekten wie euch.“ Ihre Hand zeigt auf die Killer, die mit Ausnahme von Sleepless, alle ein wenig zusammenfahren. „Immer und immer mehr Verrückte und Mutanten, die es sich herausnehmen, ihre Mitmenschen aus Spaß oder Langeweile umzubringen.“ Plötzlich wird ihre Stimme noch tiefer. „Ihr habt das Gleichgewicht zerstört.“ Sleepless hat genug, er stürmt auf Sarah zu. Meine Kugel reißt ein Loch in den Boden direkt vor ihm. „Ich wollte nur kurz daran erinnern, dass ich auch noch da bin. Ich hab kein Problem mit euch und gerade besseres zu tun. Also lass die Lady ausreden.“ Er knurrt und dreht sich zu mir, doch bevor er sich auf mich wirft, legt Vergo ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Noch nicht.“ Er zwinkert mir zu. Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann, ob er mir wirklich gerade helfen will, geht die Erklärung weiter. „Alles habt ihr zerstört. Es gab schon immer Mörder, aber die letzten Jahre seid ihr die reinste Flut geworden. Die Entscheidung über Leben und Tod wird jetzt von den Menschen getroffen. Von Leuten wie euch.“ Ihr Lachen lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Jahre lang habe ich jemand gesucht, der für mich die Ordnung wieder herstellt und euch alle vernichtet. Jetzt habe ich ihn und er weigert sich. Welche Ironie.“ „Sarah, ich verstehe immer noch kein Wort. Ich dachte, du hast mir diese Kraft gegeben. Wieso hast du nicht jemand anders gewählt und Wozu in aller Welt? Wer bist du?“ Wieder diese Lache. Scheiße, was jetzt? Diese unsichtbare, schwarze Aura hüllt Sarah komplett ein. Sie hatte zu Anfang dessen, was ich als Beziehung bezeichnen würde, gesagt, es gäbe noch eine zweite Form der Erscheinung, die sie annehmen könne. Damit habe ich allerdings nicht gerechnet. Alles ergibt Sinn. Als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, Mit einem Ruck das Tuch von meinen Augen gerissen. Die beiden Begleiter von Sleepless vergessen jegliche Loyalität und rennen kopflos davon. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken. Vor mir schwebt Sarah knapp über dem Boden. Aber es ist nicht länger die Frau mit den asiatischen Zügen und dem vielen Tattoos. In schwarze Schatten und einen langen, zerrissenen Umhang gehüllt starren mich ihre schwarzen Augen an. Sie sitzen jetzt aber in einem fleischlosen Schädel. Das ist der Körper, zu dem die Dämonenstimme gehört. Ich habe monatelang das Bett mit dem Tod höchstpersönlich geteilt. Polternd fallen meine Waffen auf den dreckigen, ausgetretenen Holzboden. „Hast du es jetzt begriffen? Verstehst du jetzt, wieso ich dich brauche?“ Natürlich verstehe ich. Ich verstehe alles. Trotzdem bekomme ich kein Wort heraus. „Die Menschen entscheiden nicht, wer stirbt. Diese Verrückten bringen alles durcheinander. Ich selbst darf nicht direkt eingreifen. Ich hole nur diejenigen, deren Zeit gekommen ist. Du musst diese Zeit für die Killer einläuten.“ Ich habe tausend Fragen, doch die, die mir über die Lippen kommt scheint profan, fast lächerlich in Anbetracht der Situation. „Du hast dich also nur in eine Form verwandelt, von der du wusstest, dass ich mich in sie verliebe?“ Die Antwort kommt in Sarahs zarter Frauenstimme. „Nein. Das musst du mir glauben. Ich bin wirklich eine Frau. Ich kann auch nur in diesen beiden Formen auftreten. Die Sympathie beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Auch ich konnte kaum glauben, dass ausgerechnet du derjenige bist, den Ich gesucht habe…. In vielerlei Hinsicht.“ Sie lächelt mich traurig an. „Aber du hast mich doch zu dem gemacht? Meine Kraft hast du mir gegeben. Wie konntest du mich da suchen?“ Sie lächelt noch immer. „Du überschätzt mich. Ebenso, wie ich dich als Werkzeug benutzt habe, bin auch ich ein Sklave bestimmter Regeln. Ich weigere mich einfach nur, dich zu holen, wenn du stirbst. Trotzdem kommt dafür niemand außer dir in Frage. Ich musste so lange suchen… Dein unglaublicher Wille, niemals auf zu geben ist das, was dich besonders macht. Wenn ich jemand anderen nicht hole, der gestorben ist, hat sein Geist bereits aufgegeben. Sie alle irren dann ohne Körper über die Erde. Verdammt zu bleiben, aber nicht fähig, in ihren Körper zurück zu kehren. Nicht du, du krallst dich mit aller Kraft fest und weigerst dich, deinen Körper und damit den Kampf zu verlieren.“ Nicht mehr fähig, irgend etwas zu erwidern, lasse ich mich rückwärts auf einen Hocker fallen. Vergo und Sleepless! Ich habe die beiden komplett vergessen. Die Situation scheint sie maßlos zu überfordern. Ihre Körperhaltung verrät den inneren Kampf, ob sie angreifen oder wegrennen sollen. Egal. Sie können weder mir noch Sarah ernsthaft gefährlich werden. Ich ignoriere sie weiterhin. „Also letzte Chance. Autem, ich mag dich wirklich, aber du musst mir gehorchen. Töte Vergo!“ „Niemals. Ich töte nur, wen ich für böse halte.“ „Na gut.“ Im selben Atemzug steht wieder die alte Sarah vor mir. „Du lässt mir keine Wahl. Wenn es wieder so weit ist, werde ich dich mit mir nehmen. Du bist auf dich gestellt.“ Sie wendet sich ab, geht zur Treppe und bleibt plötzlich noch einmal stehen. Mein Herz zerspringt, als ich eine Träne über ihre Wange rollen sehe. Der Tod weint um mich. Sie verlässt den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ich bleibe allein mit den beiden Serienmördern zurück. Vergo packt seinen Kameraden erneut an der Schulter und zieht ihn leicht mit sich. „Komm schon, der Kerl hat was gut bei mir.“ Auch sie verschwinden. Allein sitze ich auf meinem Hocker. Ich brauch mehr Bier. Zeit zu sterben Es hat seine Vorteile, nicht bezahlen zu müssen. Da meine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Sensenmann, halt… der Sensenfrau, den Laden geräumt hat, musste ich auch keine menschliche Gesellschaft ertragen. Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Ich werde mir wohl ein Hotel suchen müssen. Geld genug habe ich ja. Seit es keine Polizei mehr gibt, hat auch jedes Hotel private Wachen. Fuck. Der Boden ist verdammt beweglich. Schwankend bewege ich mich auf die Straße. Scheinbar hat auch Freibier seinen Preis. Die Straße ist dunkel. Lampen kaputt, Gehweg vermüllt. Schöne neue Welt! Ich krame meine Kippen raus. Lustig, das erinnert mich an den Abend, als all dieser Scheiß begann. Der Kerl mit dem Hoodie kommt langsam auf mich zu. Was hat der vor? Ich knalle fast auf den Boden, als er mich rammt. Bevor ich die Welt um mich herum wieder zum Anhalten überreden kann zieht er ein Messer. „Ist wohl nicht dein Tag Kumpel. Los, Geld oder Leben!“ Ernsthaft? Ich knalle den Wichser einfach ab. Uuund meine Hand greift ins Leere. Dreck! Die Knarren liegen in der Kneipe. Das Messer an meinem Schienbein kann ich niemals schnell genug ziehen. Scheiß drauf. „Alles klar. Ganz ruhig. Hier.“ Das dicke Bündel mit Scheinen aus meiner Tasche wechselt den Besitzer. Es kümmert mich eigentlich nicht. Der Kerl reißt es mir aus der Hand. Seine Augen werden groß, als er begreift, dass heute wohl sein Glückstag ist. Ich schwanke leicht vor und zurück und zünde meine Zigarette an. „Also dann, viel Spaß damit.“ Ich muss heim. Drehe mich um und wanke weiter die Straße entlang. Noch ungefähr zehn Minuten. Da war doch irgendwo ein Hotel. Moment. Ich habe ja gar kein Geld mehr. Mir wird schon irgendwas einf… Stechender Schmerz. Mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen falle ich auf die Knie. Etwas hat sich in meinen Rücken gebohrt. Die Kippe huste ich zu Boden. Will sie fangen. Blut tropft auf meine Hände und zischt, als es die Glut der Zigarette trifft. Dreck. Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Die Schmerzen sind unbeschreiblich. Das ist anders als sonst. Sarah macht ihre Drohung wahr. „Wieso? Du hast mein Geld.“ Ein blutiger Hustenanfall unterbricht mich. Mein Kopf macht Bekanntschaft mit dem Asphalt, als ich zur Seite kippe. Ich spüre Atem am Hals und der Typ von vorhin beugt sich in mein Sichtfeld. Kein Mutant, kein eiskalter Gangster. Einfach irgend ein Wichser. Ein niemand, nur ein ganz normaler Kerl, hat den großen Autem, den Rächer der Unschuldigen erledigt. Ich muss ein wenig grinsen. Welche verfickte Ironie. „Warum? Weil ich es wollte.“ Er verschwindet. Das ist doch keine Antwort! Was soll das heißen? Ich will ihn fragen, kriege keinen Ton mehr heraus. Neuerlicher Schmerz lässt mich stöhnen. Er greift das Messer. Mit einem Ruck zieht er es heraus. Ich rolle auf den Bauch. Höre nur noch Rauschen. Sehe immer weniger. Ein Gedanke. Menschen sind scheiße. „Es ist Zeit. Wir gehen jetzt.“ Dumpf höre ich ihre Stimme aus großer Entfernung. „Du hast genug gekämpft.“ Ich sehe nichts, aber spüre eine Hand, ihre Hand, die nach mir greift. Sie nimmt sanft meine Hand. Ich schlage sie weg. „Hör auf, die Entscheidung liegt nicht mehr bei dir. Es ist vorbei.“ „Nein!“ Alles ist schwarz, aber ich merke, das meine Augen offen sind. Erde steckt in meinem Mund. Ich will Husten, bekomme keine Luft. Will mich bewegen, geht nicht. Will schreien, keine Chance. Wild versuche ich jeden Muskel zu bewegen. Es geht. Millimeter für Millimeter bekommen meine Finger Platz. Dann meine Arme. Ich kann den Kopf hin und her drehen. Ich bäume mich auf, stoße die Arme dahin, wo ich oben vermute. Kalte Luft weht um meine Hand. Wie von Sinnen winde ich mich ins Freie. Mondlicht fällt auf mein Gesicht. Es ist Nacht, trotzdem blendet es mich. Neben mir sehe ich die Stadt in einiger Entfernung. Ein Holzkreuz ohne Namen steht vor dem Loch, aus dem ich mich gerade gezogen habe. Weitere Kreuze stehen um mich herum. Irgendwer verscharrt hier wohl die armen Seelen, die jeden Morgen tot in den Straßen liegen. Sarah hat sich getäuscht. Ich bin nicht von ihr abhängig. Ich bestimme, wann ich gehe. Niemand sonst. Noch nicht einmal der Tod. Ab in die Stadt, es gibt genügend Ziele und ich weiß schon, wen ich zuerst besuche. Ich stapfe auf die Lichter zu und fange leise an zu singen. „This will never end, cause I wan’t more. More, give me more, give me more.“ ENDE Roland von Gilead Zurück zu Autem - Übersicht Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:SCP